Wireless devices can communicate with other endpoints using a wireless network. An example of a wireless network includes a wireless local area network (WLAN), which has access points (APs) with which wireless devices are able to wirelessly connect to perform communications of data. In other examples, wireless networks can include cellular networks or other types of networks.